Audrey
by cheyenne90691
Summary: Xander is in a graveyard greving Anya's death and mets a mysterious little girl named Audrey. She is abonded and Xander takes her back to his apartment to learn that she isn't what you except.  Spoliers- Chosen Xander has both eyes  more chapter coming
1. Chapter 1

Audrey

Eighteen years after Chosen

It was cold and the wind was blowing hard. It had been eighteen years since the her death...

Xander walked down the New York street. He was cold but he didn't care all he could think about was his past.

He was know 40 Anya would have considred that old but Buffy and Willow didn't he started to believe it when he rembered her hating getting old. He still looked the same dark brown hair, deep rich brown eyes, and creme skin that blended into his other features, just he now had more wrinkles on that skin and looked more depressesd.

He had moved away from the slayer gang as soon as the fight was over. He couldn't bear it any longer. He packed his bag and escaped at night and ran off to New York.

He enjoyed it. Though sometimes he would have a missed call from Willow or Buffy he rarely answered them or would call back. They were scared that he had isolated himself from the outside world.

He a rock down the street it was getting closer to the time she had left the Earth... and no one was out inside the park.

Xander glanced down at his watch it said 1 o'clock. He looked up at the black gates that he had paid to put money to put them in the park. The gates seemed like it was so far away. He walked only about two steps and he could reach out and touch the black iron.

He walked a little closer till he could touch the lock with out any help. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and opened the lock to the gate. The doors flung open.

Xander inhaled deeply and forced himself to go inside the personal hell for him. He shut the gates behind him. He went down the trail that would lead him to the place in the gates he dreaded the most. The sun blazed at him and he had to squint his eyes to be able to see the opening of the field.

He stopped when he had reached the opening. He looked at the gravestones. He bite down on his lip. It still shook him even though he had been coming here for eighteen years.

He walked to the first gravestone and he pulled out the two gigantic flower bunches. He put the first one down behind him.

He pulled a flower out of the first bunch and put it down on 'Jenny Clanders' gravestone. He knew Giles would be proud if he had known about what Xander did for his Jenny...

Since he only talked to his friends for emergencys they didn't really talk much about each others personal lives. The gang did know about the grave yard Xander had put in. They would only vist when they had a body to lower into the ground if not they would just call Xander and send him some money to make another gravestone and put inside the ground with no body below it to claim.

He walked to the next gravestone. He laid another it down on Giles. He had passed after only nine months after the battle with the first.

He skipped the gave next to Giles and the next one which was the spot for him when he passes away. He also had to skip the next one to because it was Buffy's but she hadn't died yet. Its surprising eighteen years has passed since she was fully recovered from dying and hasn't died since.

The next one coming up with one of the sad stones. It was Joyce's. He droped a flower unto the grave. He felt tears coming out of his eyes.

The next one he just stared at. It was the newest addtion that had body. It had hurt him so much when he found out she had been killed by a vampire helping Andrew. He gently put the flower down on Dawn's grave and walked to the second row of gravestones.

It was Kenndy's. She died last year of course in a fight. It didn't hurt Willow she had grown apart from Kenndy. He droped the flower down.

He skipped Willows becuase she luckily hadn't died yet. The next one coming up was sweet Tara's. It had been just about a week ago her 19th year being dead. It was hard to believe. He put two flowers down.

The next spot was empty not assigned to anyone I guess it was just going to be if someone else important died in the lead gang.

Xander skipped everyone else on that row becuase they all hadn't died yet. He went to the last to gravestones in the very back.

Faith. Faith died about ten years ago and it wasn't from a fight either. She got angry one day and got to drunk and decied she was going to get in a car and drive she didnt get that far from the parking lot of the club, she hit a truck. Robin was crushed. He put down a flower to her grave.

He skipped Robins because he didn't need to put one down on his,only becuase the night before he died from suscide ,becuase Faith was dead, told him he didn't like any of the flowers and girly sad thing.

Now all he had left to do before the pain would come to him hard was go to the big grave that had every slayer and small not that important people where listed on the big grave. Xander took the last flower unto the grave.

He turned around. He saw some movment out of the corner of his eyes. He wipped around and there was nothing there. He shrugged and slowly dragged himself to the front row.

He picked up the other bundle of flowes and walked to the grave next to Giles. He gently bent down and but the bundle on the grave. Xander pressed his lips into a straigth line trying to force the sides of his mouth to twich up into a fake smile but he couldn't do it.

He cleared his throat and touched the stone. It was cold though it was a warm summer day. He got gosse bumps up his arms.

"Hey, Ahn.. I know it's been a year but you know I can't come on your so called birthday its to loud with the firewroks and all. But..wow. It's been eighteen years since I last saw your face. I can't believe its been that long. We've all gotten so much older. Not to mentions the deaths that we've been through. Dawn died about seven months ago and Kennedy died a year ago. If you see them make sure you say hi to them from me. I know I say the same things each year a new name to the announce of deaths and how much I-" He had to catch his breath. Then he heard a crack of something from where the big gravestone was near the back.

Something gasped in shock from the sound of the craking. Then it was quiet for a minute.

Xander stood up. He looked around. He could hear the deep breathing. Then he was a little bit of a rough material sticking out from behind the stone." Listen, I know what ever you are is here in hidding behind that stone. Come out." He said patiently but warning.

The creature appeared out from behind the gigantic gravestone...

**(please read chapter 2 it should be up soon)**


	2. Chapter 2: The creature

Audrey

The creature came out from behind the gigantic gravestone...

Xander looked at the creature shocked.

He was looking at a cute thirteen old homeless looking girl.

He rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl came closer to Xander.

He was looking at what was truly a little girl.

The girl had dark brown ringlets that hit a little bit above her middle back with two braids in the back pulled back, to keep the hair out of her face. Creme almost tan skin that made her dark ,choclate brown, shining eyes pop out. Light pink lips and a cute nose. She was wearing a leather dress and a dirty long sleve creme shirt on under the dress which hit a little bleow her knees. She had on dirty leather boots. She looked down at her feet which Xander was staring at.

She looked at him. "I-Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

Xander looked at her face. Something about the way her voice sounded threw him off. It sounded simalir to someone but he couldn't but the name of who.

Xander shook his head. " How did you get in here?"

"I hoped the fence." Her voice sounded sharp. Like someone else he knew.

Xander bit down on his lip. This wasn't akward at all.

The girl walked over to Xander. They were just an arm reach away. Xander stood there in shock he didn't know how to react to this.

She looked down at the gravestone.

"Where's your family?" Xander asked not knowing what to do.

"I don't have one." She said glancing at him then back down at the stone.

"You have to have a family." He said.

"Well,I had a family but I left or I think they left me when I was younger and therefore much shorter than I am know." She said know looking at me in the eyes.

"So your here living all by yourself..in New York?"

She noded.

Xander stared at her not knowing what to do. Why did this girl come here? To this gravyard on the day of Anya's death.

The girl smiled.

Xander felt his heart race. Her smile looked like the one that he would see when he shut his eyes and saw Anya.

It was silent for a minute.

Then suddenly thunder arrupted and shook the ground. The girl sreamed in shock and shut her eyes and ducked.

Xander grabbed her hand and ran straight toward the exit. He knew when storms where bad with magical intentions and these seemed to be one of them. Just by the way the clouds were black and the thunder looked to be a dark redish color.

Xander slammed the gate shut. He ran dragging the girl behind him. He headed straight toward the apartment which was only ,thank god, about a block away.

"Where are we g-" She started to ask but her question got caught off by the thunder strike.

I ran faster. I could finally could see the door to the apartment complex. It was only a few steps away.

He ran as fast as he could before any more thunder could come down and have a possible chance of a evil hell demon coming out of the thunder.

He let go of the Girl's hand and steped into the cover of the building.

The girl sheriked from behind him.

Xander turned around. "What?" He nearly shouted afraid that something horrible was there.

The girl backed into a pole. She looked horrified. There was nothing there, though.

"What?"

The girl lifted her hand and slowly pointed her finger down to the wet Earth ground.

Xander lloked down to where she was pointing. There was a small drenched creature on the ground looking up at her.

Xander looked back up at her.

Her eyes were clenched close. She trembled in fear.

Xander couldn't leave her out here all alone with no family. Besides she reminded him of someone...Anya.

He sighs and takes her hand.

**( sorry this chapter isn't as good... The next one is more exciting...think really hard about the girl...You'll know deffitanly who she is in Chapter 3)**


	3. Chapter 3: The apartment

Audrey

The girl looked around the old,musty,creaking apartment. She walked up to the pictures on the one old cardboard wall. It had picture of Anya ,him and the rest of the gang, he brought with him in there one limited bag.

Xander sat down looking at the beatuiful girl scavenging through his apartment. He looked down when she reached the pictures.

The girl's eyes carefully studdied the features. " Is this her?" She looked up from the picture

Xander looked at her. "Huh?"

"I-Is that the grave of the strange girl wear water was coming out of your eyes when I saw you?"

Xander nodded.

It was silent for a minute. The girl put the picture back on the wall and went to stand near Xander.

"Whats,your name?" Xander asked realizing that he had never caught her name.

"Audrey. But most people from where I came from called me Aud." She said giving a little bit of a sly smile.

"Oh. Thats avery intresting name. Aud." he said. "Sounds like a something from the old norse lanuage."

She laughed." Well thats where I come from. I was born in Sjornjust. "

Xander nodded once again.

Then the silence came back.

" Was it always like this, you know quite and smelly?" She asked.

"No. I had friends and her." Xander said not wanting to explain any more.

"What happened before she died?"

"I left her at the altar... but I regret. I wish it could have been me who took the sword rather than her. She had a better purpose then I do on Earth." Xander said silenty.

"Xander." Audrey's voice was very flat out and serious just how Anya use to say his name when she was serious.

Xander looked at her. " How'd you know my name?"

Audreys eyes scanned around the apartment until she found a name tag that said 'Xander Harris' on it. "The name tag."

Xander nodded once.

"How about you? Why did they leave or you leave?" he said wanting to know Audrey's side of the story.

"Well I left. I didn't really click there."

"So..." Xander said wanting to know more about the mystery girl named'Aud'.

"I don't talk to people much, well I talk to them but ,uh, they don't talk to me. Except to say your questions are irkesome and perhaps you should take your furs and literal interpations to the other side of the river" Audrey said.

Xander didn't say anything. He just stood watching about how she lived and how hard it was and her life and blahhhh...

"Xander!"Her voice snapped."You where always like this when we were dating! You never cared thats why you left me at the alater?"

Xander's eyes widdened.

The girl's shape had changed and gotten older looking. Then it became Anya with the quick changing.

Xander but it all togther in his head...

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4 will be out soon. You know who Audrey is know? Sorry I am still working out this fanfiction the best I can. Thanks 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Case Opening

Audrey

Audry. The nice name 'Aud'. That was Anya's orignal name. She knew my name,talks looks her, acts some-what like her, was born in the same place, scared of bunnies, and tranforms into Anya...

Xander jumped out of his chair. His eyes fastened on the beautiful girl infront of him. She looked into his eyes and her face dropped.

She tranformed back into the thirteen-year old Anya. "You never even cared."

Xander stood speahless. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. This was so confusing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said her voice sweet. "I came to talk bussiness."

She walked up to Xander ,know with a evil grin on her face. Xander backed up with every step she took.

" Baby, dont be scared." She said not sounding like Anya but more like a demon.

Xander stepped the biggest step he could. He backed into the wall. He was stuck now. Then he rembered the cross nect to him. He grabbed it and put it up to her face.

She threw it on the ground. "That only works on vampires stupid, human." Her voice went from Anya to a crackling demon sound like you would hear on movies.

"Y-your not her." He studred. That was all he manged to get out.

When he first saw the girl he was sad and couldn't turn her down then she transforms into Anya now IT has become a demon.

"No,of course I'm not her. I just came to deliever some news." The demon looked Xander.

It looked as if she was trying to burn through his eyes. He face wasn't grining now but firece as if it was ready to fight.

Xander reached inside his pocket to see if he still had the knife that Willow had sent him a couple years back.

" I'll be gone before you even get that thing near me." It said harsh witout even looking away from Xander's eyes.

His hand stopped dead in his pocket.

"They want all of you dead. Thats why we seprated you guys off from each other. Though we most still kept in touch. Everyone except you... You also think your friends died who have died in the past eighteen years were from normal causes. Only and Wood. The rest we came for. We won't stop until we take over. We will find you all and your weak spots and kill you off one by one." The demon said while becoming nothing but dust into the air.

Xander stood horrifed up against the wall. His mind was trying to take in what had just happened. All of his friends who have died except for Faith and Robin had died from them. They had been planing this for years and slowly its been happening. Xander never noticed that.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know the plans. Except that what ever it was wanted him.

He ran to the phone. He knew what he had to do.

" Hey...Willow. I think were in trouble..."

**(I know its confusing but it starts to thin out and you can solove it easier... It's complicated until around the next chapter and it just becomes a normal scoopygang mystery..and sorry this chapter is also short)**


	5. Chapter 5: Willow,Tara,Anya and the Car

Audrey

There Xander sat down in the jet Willow had sent to pick Xander up and take him to England where the base was. They also sent something that would have been better if they left in England.

"So how did it look when it tranformed?"

Xander looked at Andrew glaring at him. Eighteen years later and he still bothered him.

"She looked the same as when you knew her." he hissed through his teeth.

Andrew took out the notepad and picked out the pen. " Same as when I knew her. " He mumbled.

'_You see. They coud have left him...'_ Xander thought to himself.

Andrew looked up at Xander. " So,umm.. Xander did you catch the new Star Wars movie?"

This time Xander gave Andrew the worse look he possibly could.

"I'm sorry... its just you and Warren are the only ones who actually got me." You could hear the sadness in Andrew's voice as he said that.

" Yeah.. but you had to go and let her die." He hissed once again at Andrew. He looked as if he could attack.

Andrew's eyes widdned and he pressed up against the jet's seat. "You know I think we are going to be there soon." He stood up quickly and went captains room.

Xander sat down staring at the wall. Thoughts went through his mind.

_What did we do besides try to kill all of the evil in the world...good point. But if they have been planning this the whole time...did they then plan it out with the first like how Angel was our second backup line was this theirs but they stayed undercover? Was everyone dying there fault? What if this ends the world? What happens if we can't fight back? Will all lives be gone? _The thoughs swirled around in his head.

He didnt even notice that he had closed his eys. He opened them up he had four bodies standing in front of him peering down.

When had they landed. Then a strick of pain went through him to his head. He must have had passed out.

"Xander!" The body said right in front of him said and leaned down to give him a big welcoming hug.

Willow.

He hugged her back and squezzed her a little bit. "Willow."Xander whisspered into his said.

Willow pulled away. He looked up at her to see what had changed. She still had orange hair cut in shoulder length the only thing that had changed was the oldness looking of her face but it didn't have any wrinkles. Her smile was the same which made Xander feel back at home.

He stood up and the bodies took a few steps to make room for him to stand up. He looked at all the faliliar faces that he use to be close to.

Buffy then came up and hugged him. Her body trembled while she was hugging him. He could hear her sniffling. When she pulled away her green eyes were watery. She wipped them away. "I'm sorry Im just soo.. happy to see you."

"Meto. I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you guys lately." I said to Buffy.

I looked at the other people surronding me. One of them was Angel. He had of course looked the same as he did a few years back. Angel looked at Xander very protectivly standing on front of Buffy a bit.

"Oh. Bulloks,Angel. This is Xander he's not going to hurt Buffy." Spike said pushing Angel back . Spike turned to look at Xander. He looked at Xander. " Put on a few pounds,ehy?"

"Spike." Buffy hissed.

"Well I'm glad to see that Spike hasn't changed." Xander said still looking at Angel whose postion of attack had only realxed a little.

"Sure as hell are right. I'm a big bad vampire." Spike said in one of his trying to be more than he really is voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes as well as Angel.

There was an akward slience. Nobody knew what to say so they just stood there.

Willow looked at everyones face. "Well I guess we better show Xander the place before the sun comes out in a few hours." Willow said breaking the silence. She turned toward Xander. "You ready?"

"Uh,yeah." He said.

"Great." Willow grabbed Xander's hand and pushed through Buffy and Angel.

Everyone else just stayed there facing the jet wall as Willow and Xander exited the jet.

"So how have you been?" Willow asked looking up at him.

"Okay I guess." he answered simply. "How about you?"

"Uh,good frightned, the usual." Willow said as she dragged Xander to one of the cars parked outside the jet.

Xander nodded.

They reached a yellow car and Willow opened the passenger side for Xander. "The others will get your bags and get in the other car."

Xander got inside the car. He looked down at his lap and waited for Willow to sit down.

_Oh god this is so akward. Why did this have to be happening?_ Xander kept looking down at his lap until he heard the driver side door slamed shut. He looked up at the red hair she was looking at Xander.

"Xander are you okay?" she asked quitely know looking at her lap.

"I don't know Will... it's just the things that I saw...it was her. They knew my weakness. It's like how I love you theory with the yellow crayon... it was perfect way to make me upset."Xander said his voice beging to break.

Willow looked up at him. "I know what you mean..." she heasited for a minute then looked back down at her lap. " I keep on finding Tara's tarrot cards on my dresser... I throw them away but they keep on reappearing with the...bullet." Willow said barley even whispper.

Xander was alertr now. " Willow, is your weakness..Tara?"

Willow nodded. "Yes, Im pretty sure. It's love like how Anya is yours she is mine..." He voice trailed off.

Xander noded. Willow put the keys into the ignation and started the car.

Xander looked straight ahead at the road as the car started to move foward down the road.

"The others will be a hour late, they said that we should have some time alone to talk about what's been happening." Willow said looking at Xander after a long 15 mins down the road, though Willow had to be going 90 miles an hour.

"Okay. You go first."

"Okay well one time I thought I saw Tara standing next to me while I was getting dressed... then ever since that day thats when I've been getting her things." Willow said.

"OKay well every thing that has happened was I became seprated from you guys they have been slowly killing off the gang. While earlier they sent me a thirteen year old Anya that transfroms into an adult Anya." Xander said basically saying the basics of the situation.

Willow kept her eyes on the steering wheel. Then her face jerked up." Xander I know what it is! I rember it from resaerch it takes the place of deceased lovers it-"

"Willow!"Xander cut her off yelling and looking straight ahead.

Willow looked at the road and screamed with Xander.

They were headig straight toward bloody cut up Tara and Anya.

Xander grabbed the steering wheel and the car swrived and hit a tree.

Xander and Willow were out within two seconds of hitting the tree.

**To be countined (****sorry I have had finals all week so thats why a lot of the chapter are short they will get longer and better. Thank you)**


	6. Chapter 6: Layer Domini

Audrey

**Demon's Lair **

"Master." The ninefoot demon walked into the mater's room.

"Have you completed the task I set foward for you to do." A tough rough voice said from a bed.

"Yes master." The demon said walking up to his master's bed.

He looked down at the much older and well respected mutatur formarum demon.

"I'm getting weaker every minute. I need to get the witch and the boy's soul fast or I will become nothing and without them in the gang will be easier to tear apart."

"Yes,master I will get you the ones you seek for." The demon said.

He turned around and went to exit the cave. " Magister Vivet." he chanted magicallky sweeping away from sight.

He entered the other cave connected to the master's.

"Ahenobarbus, come here and partake of the magica." The other mion of the master offred the head mion.

Ahenobarbus walked closer to where the big group. He smiled as he looked down at the gigantic crystal ball in the ground.

Ahenobarbus and the rest of the demons watched Buffy,Spike,Angel,and Angel come across the scene of the sccident.

His smiled widden when he saw the mangled bodies of Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris.

**(This takes place in the demons layer, This one is really short becuase I didn't want to reavl to much. Thxs. TBC)**


	7. Chapter 7: mark

Audrey

Angel walked up the stairs carrying Willow's body with Buffy and Spike following carrying Xander's, and wth poor Andrew scurring trying to help in someway.

They brought both Xander and Willow to the upstairs slayer hoptial room which was empty at this point for the memorial break . They laid them down on a big bed on the back wall.

"Well,I don't think this was a noraml acident." Buffy said looking at the strange cuts Willow and Xander had on them.

On there arms where a cut with a triangle and a circle inside the triangle and then inside the circle was a square.

"I think Buffy's right. This seems to have some sort of demonic feeling." Angel said inspecting the cut even closer.

"Hey, Angel touch and see what happens." Spike said in his normal voice that didn't qutoe any joke.

Angel looked up at him from leaning over the two magled bodies." You see Buffy what I mean he never does well with demon stuff.I'm mean I've known him-"

"Oh bloody hell, they you go running off to your Buffy. 'Wahh Buffy Spike called me a name." Spike said doing the best he could to irrate Angel.

Angel stood up and walked toward Spike.

"You know I really don't like it when I get pissed and have to Bite your head off." Angel hissed.

Spike looked over Angel to see Buffy. "Now he's qutie a big bad."

Buffy ignored them and walked over to look at the strange marking on Willow's arm.

Her eyes grew larger when she looked at it closer. "Guys, stop bickering and come here you might want to change this."

Spike pushed back Angel and walked up to the bed. Angel just stood there looking at Spike go like hes all that.

Spike put his arm around Buffy. Angel then speed over there to the other side of Buffy.

"The marks are changing. All the shapes are shifting." Angel said peering down at now a square with a triangle inside of it and inside the triangle was a circle.

"Go get Andrew. Tell him that we need him and the demon research team up here,now." Buffy said to Spike.


	8. Chapter 8: Shapeshifter

Audrey

Willow and Xander yawned and got out of the bed.

Willow looked around and so did Xander. They weren't in the car that they last rembered. Willow just shrugged it off and looked at Xander straight across from her standing up.

She smiled another one of her warming smiles. Though Xander wasn't looking at her. His face was a pale color.

"Willow." he whispered looking down at the bed.

Willow turned her head down. Her eyes widdned in fear as she looked down at...her.

Xnader and Willow stood shock looking down at ...well them. Willow was looking at herself adn Xander was looking at himself but they were all covered in brusies and marks and asleep on the bed.

"Will, did you do something?"

Willow's head flew up to look at him. "No, I promise you I didn't not this time... but I dont think I did." She said trying hard to think if she did.

Xander and her just looked at each other.

There was loud footsteps entering the room.

"No. There was no tree just a dent in a car that looked like they hit a tree." Buffy said and walked right through Xander.

Xander put his hand on him but it didn't go through. He stepped a little closer and the bed post went right through him. He steped back to where he was before.

Buffy flufed Xander's bodies pillow while talking into the bluetooth in her ear.

Willow played with her hands. "Buffy?"

Buffy perked her head up and looked straight at Willow's shoulder then looked back down at the other sleeping Xander and Willow.

"Will, I don't think she can hear or see us."

"What? Uh, no I thought I heard soometing." Buffy mumbled into the bluetooth.

"Not,good." Willow said giving Xander her were doomed look.

"No, I am like we were driving and there was smoke about a mile ahead so we slowed down to see what the problem was though I knew it was Willow because you know how she gets when shes pissed?" Buffy paused for a second.

Willow quickly filled in her line." I do not get that pissed."

Then we got there and like I said there car was smoking and was crushed in the front seats. Then we brought them here and we have the demon research trying to figure out the mark on there arms." Buffy said.

Willow's eyes looked at Buffy strange.

"Buffy!" Andrew called from down the stairs.

"Up here!" Buffy shouted to Andrew then wen tback down to her bliuetooth. "Hey,I have to go Andrew needs me downstairs. Yeah,Bye." Buffy stood up and went downstairs walking through Xander again.

Once Buffy was out of the room Willow spoke up after that akward moment." Maybe we should go downstairs and see if we can get more details becuase maybe it will triger our memory of what happened and how...we got split in two."

Xander noded. It had been long since he had seen Willow well though it was only since Dawn's funreal which wasnt that long ago but they didn't stay and it wasn't for a big scooby gang meeting so they left as soon as she was barried.

Willow walked through the bed and was next to Xander. Willow reached out to Xander seeing if they could make any physical contact.

Willows hand touched Xander and didnt go through him. Xander could tell she was horrifed with not being able to touch anything but him becuase usually everytime they touch something apolcyopitic seems to almost happen with there love life.

Willow then grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him to the stairwell to exit the room. The went down the stairs. Normally Xander would go in front of Willow but this time Willow was in front of him becasue Xander didn't even know how big the castle like house was.

She lead him down another flight of stairs in a hall wall full of weapons. Though to get in you had to know what weapon to pick and the door to the flight of stairs would open. She lifted up a very weak looking hand knife and a door opened. Then once again she pulled Xander down with her.

"Uh, Willow?" Xander asked noticing something when the giantic wall hidding the stairs closed up behind them.

"Yeah." She said stopping in her tracks.

"How did you pick up the knife if we can't touch anything but each other?"

"Two simple things. First off its a magical enchanted object which usually ,since Im going to guess this is a spell so if you are magically influnced ghosts and things like us and pick things up. Second off is a trick that Spike taught me when he was a ghost if really wanted to touch something he would want really bad he could do it and pick it up." Willow said with a smile, proud to know that.

Xander couldn't help but smiling. He missed Willow so much and was happy that she still acted the same as she use to.

"Also everything bascially in this house is under magic so we should be good." She said and started to lead him back down the stairs.

When they hit the bottom Willow turned to the left wich lead down a hallway. The hallway was full of pictures of the gang. Xander closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the past.

Willow let go of his hand. Xander opened his eyes and looked around. Thye where in a room full of couches,beanbags, tables, and in every corner was a stake.

Buffy,Angel,Andrew,Spike, and a group of teenage girls dressed in science lab jackets with clipboards and radars.

"Who are they?" Xander asked looking at the nerdy looking girls.

Willow looked at the direction of the girls. "Those would be the demon reasearch team."

"But there only girls."

"Yeah. But we never had a full breakdown of the slayer team." Willow said with a smirk.

"Well. It be nice to tell me."

"I will in a minute but we need to listen to what there talking about to see if we can figure out whats going on."

Xander nodded and followed Willow to sit in one of the couches next to where Buffy and the girls where.

"No I think this has something to do with the thing thats after the team. Willow and Xander both say that they are after the team. What if they are next?" Buffy said.

"Thats a good point. Since there was no tree, maybe it was a demon."

Buffy shrugged. Spike looked like he didnt even care. Andrew was looking at Buffy with dreamy eyes. Angel looked deep in thought next to Buffy.

"No." he mumbled.

Buffy looked at him.

"What ever is after them would not have left them there. They did something to Willow and Xander." Angel said.

Andrew spoke up. "I think Angel is right. I know a lot about demons. They do those sort of things."

"But we don't have a lot of proof of that. Was there anything with the bodies that look wrong?" One of the girls of the demon resaerch stated.

"The marks. The shapes changed. They also didnt look like there all there."

"Okay we will send some girls up there to do a scan of them." The girl said again and they all stood up.

"What do they mean shapes?" Xander asked. He looked down at Willow who was looking at her arm.

"I think I at your arm."

Xander looked down at his arm. There the strange cut was changing shapes.

"Shapesifters." Willow breathed.


	9. Chapter 9: Voices

Audrey

"Nothing. There souls are gone." The demon leader said looking at the rates from Xander and Willow.

"Oh,God. That means that the demons stole there souls."Buffy said quietly.

"Not extcally. The souls are here with us. Not like ghosts but like how Spike was you know not a spirit and not human it was like he was his soul but more. It's hard to explain." Angel said.

"Oh. So there hell bound to?" Spike asked.

Angel rolled his eyes at Spike.

"Extcally."The demon research head lady said.

"So they really hell bound becuase I was just joking. But I dont care what happens." Spike said.

"No. We will go check the rates and air from when they first got there." Demon lady said again.

Buffy nodded nervousily.

The demon team left the room and headed do one of the halls.

It was all quiet. Buffy looked around the room.

"Where's Andrew?" She asked.

"He's with the demon research team. I think Buffy while these is going on me and you should get out of town. The world can't deal without you." Angal said.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something but Spike cut her off.

"For crying out loud, Buffy and you are not going out and she's a grown women and your like twenty something and she's like almost forty!" Spike exploed.

Buffy opened her mouth to talk again but this time got caught off by Angel.

"Who said we were going out?" Angel said now angry at Spike.

"Appeartanly you. Besides you have a naff taste in girls." Spike said.

"Excuse what's a naff?" Buffy asked offened.

Spike stopped his rage and looked at Buffy. "It means nasty."

"Buffy's not naff."Angel said.

"Oh shit." Willow said. A gigantic vase knocked off the countertop she and Xander where leaning up against.

She reached her hand out but it went through and splattered onto the floor.

Angel,Buffy, and Spike stopped the fight and looked at the vase that had fallen.

"Willow, Xander?" Buffy asked.

Xander looked at Willow. "Why didn't you catch it?"

Willow looked at him shocked. "Hello, Ghost."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Xander said.

"Xander,Willow you there?" Buffy called a little louder this time.

Willow and Xander looked up.

"We have the results." A voice called from down the hall.

Buffy,Angel,and Spike walked out the room into the hall. Xander and Willow followed.

They entered the room. Andrew was smiling happily.

"There here with us." He said not being able to hold his happiness in.

"Okay, yeah. We thought we heard Willow and Xand because a vase fell down." Buffy said.

" Your a git." Spike said pointing to Andrew.

"What's a git?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing. Spike is just in a mood." Angel said.

Andrew nodded still unsure.

The demon reasrach mager stood up with two cups. "Willow and Xander? We have this medicence which will make you be able to talk to us. It turns out that we were studying about Spike and had some medicene left over. So here im going to lay it down and come drink if you are here."

The room was silent for a minute as Willow and Xander looked at each other.

"Go wank Buffy." Spike said to Angel breaking the silence.

"Stop talking british." Angel hissesd.

Soon the whole room was arguing. Xander and Willow walked over to where the cup was and concertrated really hard and picked it up and took a sip.

"Blahh. Oh god. Its worse than Anya's cooking." Xander said choking on it.

"Oh Goddess. That's horrible." Willow said.

The whole room stopped and looked at where the voices where coming from.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Xander asked.

"I have no idea. " Willow turned and saw the whole room looking at them."Yeah I think they can."

Xander saw them to staring.

"Uh..." Was all Buffy said.

"Nice to be heard." Xander said.

Andrew smiled. "Oh you guys aren't dead!"

"No." Xander said.

Buffy steped foward. "Guys why dont we go to the living room and talk this out."

"Okay." Willow and Xander said at the same time. They walked out of the room and Buffy, Angel, Andrew, and Spike followed.

They went to the room there where before. Xander sat down on a love chair next to Willow.

Angel, Buffy and Spike sat on the couch. Buffy in the middle.

Andrew ran into the rom and jumped into the love chair and went through Willow and Xander.

"Ow."Xander said. Willow let out a giggle.

Andrew got up startled. "Sorry."

He went to hot pink bean bag and sat down.

"Okay so why dont you start off from when you left with the car." Buffy said.

"We don't really rember it that well. But i rember we were talking about how we have been seeing the ones we love. Then we Willow was saying something about shapesifters or like these demons Shape shift into things. Then we say them..." Xander said his voice traling offf.

"Saw who?" Buffy asked.

"Tara and Anya." Willow said.

"Then what happened?" Angel asked.

" You guys said that there was no tree there but we did hit a tree becuase I moved Willow's wheel before it could hit Tara and Anya."Xander said rembering.

"Hmmm... Okay. And how you guys have the mark on you it shape shifts. So perhap swe are dealing with demons that shape shift." Buffy said.

"Well were going to want to figure this out soon." Angel said.

" I think we better keep this down low if you know what I mean." Andrew suggested.

"Yeah becuase I think the worse it will be with more people." Angel said.

"Okay. Tell everyone else who is left here to go home like how most of the people went home for this week." Buffy said. She stood up and so did Andrew they walked out of the room to gather the girls up.

The only people left in the rom was Angel,Spike,Willow, and Xander. Xander felt really akward standing in a room of people he hadnt seen in a while.

"Why dont we catch you up." Willow said.

"That's it Im out." Spike said.

"Meto." Angel said and they marched out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Power from the master

Audrey

**The Master's Cave **

"Master the slayer gang has done something and its **ipsum pessimo, **very very bad." Ahenobarbus said leaning once again over the dying master.

"Ahenobarbus, what is it?" Master asked.

"**Voce**. They gave them voices. But they can't see them." Ahenobarbus said.

" It will be okay. The potion has no power it will die down soon." Master said then coughed. It echoed through out the cave.

Ahenobarbus nodded and held to Masters hand.

" I think its time..." Master said closing his eyes.

"Time for what?"

"For me to leave." Master said opeing his eyes.

"No. You can't. Its almost our time for the world again. Your time for the world again."

"No. It's yours. You have done everything. I did it last time so you shall have your turn this time. Even though this would help me get better I know if you just took over it would be **percent c,**100 percent. You wouldn't have to worry about me and I could go to hell and help you from there."

" Thank you Master. You shall not regret it." Ahenobarbus said squezzing his masters hand.

"Tell the presit to get in here becuase its time to let me give you my power."

Ahenobarbus nodded.

"**Tibi potestas eius,invocamus deos inferorum,Ahenobarbum da fortitudine sua,ita Vivere et pugna,O Sanctissima inferos.**" The presit said holding both the master and Ahenobarbus hand. There became a red glow around them. As the masters power went in to him and out of the presit to Ahenobarbus's body.

Ahenobarbus screamed. The master fell to the ground. Ahenobabrus smiled sly and looked at his old ex master and his body went into flames.

"Time to take over the world." He said and raised his hand and the cave's top came off and realved Earth. 


	11. Chapter 11: Bodies

Audrey

"Okay so baically after you left and went to New York we fonded this project. Theres really been nothing but deaths. Well anyway Angels company got shutdown to to some minor apolycase or something so Angel and Spike came here and they also brought some help. Since then we have gotten larger. Buffy broke up with the immortal. I have been seting up a wicca group with one slayer named, Sammi. We enchanted this house so that somehting would happen to me the others would be safe." Willow said babling on about what had happened. Xander only paid half attention.

He was focusing on the pink stuff bunny and black ring box on the table a few feet around them behind Willow.

He knew that those were the things from that day that meant so much to him. Well only the bunny to him and not to her.

"Yeah so then Dawn was like "Im the big bad cookie"." Willow said still babling on about something and cracking up.

Xander looked past her head again and saw the bunny and ring box slowly start to disapear into thin air. Xander bit down on his lip.

He thought it might be best for him to look back at Willow he knew if he kept on seeing those things he would break down.

"I didn't really care when Kennedy died at all. I mean I love her but not like I did with Tara. Tara and I clicked it was like Kennedy and I were just using each other. Becuse I was still in love with Tara and I think she just wanted me for the buddy deal." Willow said changing the subject.

Xander couldn't fight it anymore he had to look at the table. He shifted a little to look at the table.

Xander jumpped off and gasped at what he say tears and hatered filled up his eyes.

Willow looked up at him concered. "Xander?"

"Oh God." Was all Xander said.

"What's the matter?" Willow said looking at him and slowly rising from the couch. She looked him in the eyes and saw tears forming with hatered.

She turned around and saw what he saw.

Anya's lifeless bleeding body on the table. It was truly what her body looked like from how Andrew had described it to her. Same clothes and you could see the line where the bringers sword had gone throw her and the blood that was coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes looking straight at Xander.

"Oh Goddess." Willow said turing around to see Xander her own eyes stinging at the picture of Anya.

Xander stormed past her and ran.

Willow looked at him running away and up the stairs. She couldn't move she was frozen. She took one last glance at Anya's body the tips of her mouth smiling.

"You really thought that was funny!" Willow yelled at the demon disgusied as Anya.

The shapeshifter demon sat up and titled her head and looked at Willow with a sly grin. " No. But what your friend is going to do yes." It said in Anya's voice.

Willow eyes got big as she heard a slam from right above her. She looked at the demon and chanted something and trapped the demon in a buble. The she teleported upstairs.

She was in the room where everyone was she could hear Xander coming up the stairs.

" Guys..." Willow warned before she could finnish Xander tore the door open.

He stomped in and knocked a coumputer down.

Everyone looked at the TV.

Xander ran toward Andrew and Andrew's eyes grew wide.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me anything that happened with her? She was cut in half and you didn't tell me! I thought she got something just simply threw her and- but that had to be more painful! You could have saved her! Why didn't you take the sword for her she has more purpose!"Xander yelled and he shut he eyes and concertarted and put his hands on Andrew's throat.

Andrew squezzed his eyes shut and tears started to pour out of his eyes and run right through Xander and hit the the floor.

"Xander, stop it! " Willow yelled.

"No. He dersves to die like her!" Xander yelled.

"Please don't!" Willow yelled.

Andrew nodded.

"He lied to me!" Xander hissed.

"You can't kill him. Its what the demons want is for you to kill yourslef and him so that way they can takeover and Xander he didn't tell you becuase he knew it would hurt you." Willow said quietly tears rolling down onto her ivory cheeks.

Xander let go Andrew and realxed more.

Andrew gasped for air and fell to the floor coughing. Buffy and the demon reasearcher ran to his side.

Xander realised what he had done. "Oh God. Your right Willow."

Willow nodded and walke up to him and put her hand onto him and smiled her weak but cute smile.

Andrew stood up. "Your right Xander I should have told you what had happened I was just to scared Ive never seen anything like that in my life and you loved her so much and she was my friend. You know what its like to have a friend die right in front of you." Andrew cried.

Willow looked down at the floor rembering when Buffy and Tara had fallen dead right at her feet.

"Its okay. I'm sorry that I did that but its what it wants." Xander said.

Andrew nodded.

"So you guys saw Anya's dead body?" Angel asked.

Xander nodded.

"He's still down there or she is. I caught it in a magical buble that traps the demon and it can't get out." Willow said.

"Okay. Everyone go downstairs." Buffy said.

Willow lead the way and Xander slowly followed still shocken from seeing the body.

Everyone else followed with at least a video camera or device or a weapon.

When they reached the stairs you could hear the screeching of the demon. But there was another screeching another one of the demons was there.

Willow grabbbed a knife and a sword of the shelf and handed the swords to Xander he grabbed it. His face was scrunched up from the sound.

Willow eyes widdened and so did Xander when they saw what was going going.

Tara was trying to get Anya out of the trap. She turned her head and looked at Willow.

The eyes had the same warm concerned feeling when she looked at Willow. She walked to her. "Oh baby Im sorry did I scare you."

"Leave Willow alone." Xander said.

"Xander Willow theres nothing here." Buffy said.

"Yes there is." Willow hissed.

" They can't see us honey." Tara's clone demon said.

The Anya lifted her arms out and the trap broke.

She walked slowly to Xander. "Or hear us." She said touching Xander's face with her ice cold hand.

Xander winced at her touch.

"B-B-baby, why did you put Anya inside of that trap?" Tara said walking behind Willow and slipping her arms around the back of Willow so she was craddling her.

" Your not Tara." Willow hissed.

"Of course I am." Tara said. Now she rested her head on Willow's shoulder.

" Xander?" Anya said bluntly looking at him.

"What?"

"You didn't saw good-bye." Anya said. She moved her hand down him.

"Guys!"Buffy yelled.

"There here Buffy. You guys can't hear or see them." Willow said quitely.

"Them?" The demon reasearcher said.

"Tara and Anya." Spike said quitely.

" You guys have swords you know what you have to do." Buffy said.

Anya eyes looked at Xander. " You wouldn't do that."

Tara looked at Willow her eyes pleading.

Xander gripped the sword and slammed it into the heart of Anya.

Her eyes were big and she backed away. "Xander." She said quitely and fell to the floor and changed into the demons orignal body.

Willow looked at the fallen demon. Tara pulled away quickly and disappeard.

"Damn. Tara's gone." Willow said.

"Know that I can see." Buffy said looking at the demon. She walked toward it with about four of the researchers.

The lifted the demon up and brought it upstairs.

Buffy looked at Willow and Xander who were frozen.

"Guys we are figuring this out tonight." Buffy said. She walked away with everyone leaving Willow and Xander staring at the blood on the floor of the demons.


	12. Chapter 12: Power and Tactia

Audrey 

**Demon Layer **

"The plan did not work." The demon was still in the form of Tara and started to walk toward the new leader.

Ahenobarbus face dropped and he frowned.

Tactia walked toward her master to give the bad news.

"Where is Ahntea?" Ahenobarbus asked.

"She is no longer with us. The tall one with brown hair and large upper arm muscles took her out with a sword through the heart and they have her body." Tactia said.

Ahenobarbus nodded once and titled his head and looked at Tactia." You know what this means right?"

"They will figure out our plan." Tactia said.

"That to but also what do I require when you people do that?"

"A l-l-life of a shapeshifter demon."Tactia said looking down.

Ahenobarbus nodded. He walked toward Tactia. She bent down and looked down as he put his hand into her heart and sucked the life out of her.

Tactia fell down to the ground and Ahenobarbus grew 2 feet tall with the new power that he had inside of him.

He looked down at the 2 feet less tall demon shapeshifter. "It's almost time to fight." He said. He smiled and walked away.

**( sorry its been so long since Ive been posting. But anyway sorry this chap. is so short just the demons are hardfer for me to wirte. If you look at the names of the two demons that visited The slayer house they have simalr names to Tara and Anya the people they took the form of I just now noticed..lol)**


	13. Chapter 13: Help

Audrey 

**A Heaven Demison for Slayers and There Helpers**

Anya stood looking down at the house. She had no emtion in her face. Her eyes were settled on the man in the corner with large lower arm musles looking at the demon in pain.

" You know you shouldn't be doing that." A voice said from behind her.

"No. But I can't help that there going to lose it starts tommrrow night." Anya said. She turned around.

She looked at Giles.

He nodded. "Its going to be okay."

She crossed her eye brows. "No. No its not."

Giles kept himself calm. " Buffy must do this on her own and if they die they die."

"No. Everyone who dies by getting killed by there weapons they all go somewhere and not here in this deminson." Anya said getting cross with him.

Jenny walked up from behind Giles and wrapped her arms around him.

"She's right ruppey." She said using her sweet voice.

" I have waited eighteen years without Xander and I can't wait any longer for Xander." Anya said.

Tara walked up know." I know Anya, but sweetie trust me there going to win."

Anya looked down. "Maybe. But can't we just help them?"

"Anya, the barriers it would be impossible to pass through." Giles said after a minute of thinking about it.

"Giles, you do have an 1000 year old ex-demon, a watcher, a gypsy, and a powerful witch surely you can do it. For my babies." Joyce said entering the balcony.

Giles looked at Joyce. "Yes, I know but I don't think we can."

Everyone looked up at Giles each set pleading to let them send some information they knew off to the left over gang.

"I supose we can try." Giles said taking off his glasses.

Everyone smiled.

"I'll start working on it Jenny want to help?" Tara asked.

Jenny nodded and let go of Giles and walked off with Tara and Joyce joined.

Giles and Anya were the only ones left standing on the balcony.

Anya's eyes went back to the scene. It had been almost all night they had spent looking for an answer.

Anya looked at Xander who stood up and walked toward the demon laying on the table.

He gently reached out and touched the demon and it flashed quickly to Anya's body. He jumped back and his breath became uneven.

Buffy turned around when she heard the breathing. "Oh God. Uhhh guys?"

"It's okay everytime we touch the demon it is most likely to do that so my advice is to not tough the demon." The demon reasearch girl said.

Buffy nodded and Xander only realxed a little.

"Anya?" Giles said.

Anya turned around.

"Its time to send it."

Anya nodded and walked into the living room at Giles and Jenny's house.

Joyce, Tara,Jenny, and Giles were standing in a circle around a portal and a book and pecie of paper which was floating in the air.

Anya walked and joined inside the circle.

"Send this to them." Jenny said.

"To Willow." Tara said saying the next part.

"To Xander." Anya said saying the third part.

"And the rest of the gang." Giles said.

"So send this book so it can help." Joyce said finnishing the rest of the spell.

The portal sucked the book in.

Anya smiled and walked back to watch the scene. She could see the portal staring to open.


End file.
